Martin Sherman
Martin T. Sherman (born in Tampa, Florida, November 28th, 1966) is an American actor who provided voices for the US narration of Thomas & Friends from 2009-2015. He started acting around the age of 9 at a local Jewish community center in Florida. He also provides voices for several video games. One of his well known roles is Pac-Man from the "Pac-Man World" series. Voices US * Thomas (Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) * Percy (Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) * Diesel (King of the Railway - eighteenth season) * Some Children (Toby and Bash) Songs * It's Great to be an Engine (performed) * I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside (performed) Departure from the Series In 2014, it was announced that he will leave his role on Thomas and Friends due to contractual disagreements with the Thomas and Friends production team. He announced his departure via The SiF Blog in July. In the post he claimed to be feeling exploited and complained about the low wage the series was paying him. He also apologised to any fans who might be affected by his departure. Later that month, in an interview with The Guardian, he stated that HiT Entertainment had threatened him with legal action if the blog post was not removed. Sherman said he felt bullied and silenced and was reportedly seeking legal advice regarding the blogpost. The blogpost was later removed. In the same Guardian interview, HiT Entertainment refused to comment on the contracts it has with its talent and wished Martin Sherman the best in his future professional endeavours. Joseph May took over the voice of Thomas starting with The Adventure Begins, and Christopher Ragland will take over the role of Percy in the nineteenth season. Filmography * Green Street Hooligans (2005) * Spirit of the Forest (2008) * Leap Year (2010) * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * Burton and Taylor (2013) Television * Adventures on Orsum Island (2008) * Thomas & Friends (2009-2015) Games * Simon the Sorcerer II: The Lion, the Wizard, and the Wardrobe * Conflict: Desert Storm ll - Back to Baghdad * Driv3r * Second Sight * Pac-Man World 3 * Timesplitters: Future Perfect * Juiced * Sniper Ellte * Kameo: Elements of Power * Perfect Dark Zero * The Witcher * Haze * So Blonde * Crysis Warhead * IL-2 Sturmovik: Birds of Pery * Driver: San Francisco * Deponia Trivia * He voiced Kodi in David Mitton's unfinished "Orsum Island". * He appeared in the 2011 Marvel Studios film "Captain America: The First Avenger" alongside Michael Brandon and William Hope. * He and Togo Igawa voiced characters together from the game "Perfect Dark Zero". * In an interview with Sodor Island Fansite, he said he had auditioned for Henry, but he did not get the part. * Both he and Glenn Wrage voiced characters from "Spirit of the Forest". Gallery File:MartinShermaninCaptainAmerica.jpg|Martin Sherman as Brandt's aide in "Captain America: The First Avenger" Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:Production crew Category:Musicians Category:English Voice Cast